Year of the Shark
by Echoing Fantasy
Summary: AU. The Christmas celebration at Yamamoto's shop is always something to behold.


_Year of the Shark_

**December 1****st**

Takeshi finds himself wrenched awake quiet violently by his older brother, who is sitting on him roaring that he needs to get up because their piss-ant of a father has insisted on getting a tree early this year. _No _you can't go back to sleep, you worthless shitty brother he continues to bellow, because goddamn it if I have to suffer through this hellish holiday then so the fuck do you. Now get your ass up before I take my sword to said ass and make you wish you didn't have the ability to shit for the next several weeks.

Takeshi reluctantly climbs out of bed while Squalo marches off in a huff, already clad in his signature black leather with white fur collar suit he wears at every New Years celebration. December is a month full of laughter and joy, but Takeshi always finds himself wondering if maybe the gods gave Squalo the proverbial screw-over when they were passing out those particular traits. The fact that Squalo screams at every tree he sees and viciously hacks it down with his sword gives Takeshi that impression, at least.

**December 5****th**

The shop is brimming with customers. Takeshi is in back preparing the next large dish that's been ordered when the flap to the shop flies up and Squalo storms in, the elder Yamamoto's friends right on his heels, heckling him about his long hair and his vicious temperament. Squalo tries to get a word in edgewise and finds himself smacked in the face by his grandmother's purse, while the woman in question acts innocent and tries to apologize for her bag's mannerisms. Takeshi hops out of the kitchen just in time to drag Squalo back from trying to hack their relatives into pieces while their father looks on and laughs, saying his boys are just a bit spirited and Squalo will soon calm down. Takeshi tries to believe his father's words, but the fact that Squalo spends a good portion of the next twelve hours growling at his relatives whenever they approach makes it hard.

**December 11****th**

Takeshi drags Squalo to the mall as soon as he gets his next paycheck, because he's seen this incredible set of beautiful kitchen knives he wants to get for his father, and Squalo, being the expert swordmaster he is, needs to be there to help strike a deal. Squalo hisses threats all the way to the shop, but as soon as he steps foot inside his face grows eerily calm and his eyes fly to the knives Takeshi mentioned without a single hint. Takeshi knows he's hit the mark when his brother does that, because Squalo can hear the "voices" of particularly well-made or lovingly kept swords and knives. He goes over and gently handles the wares, turning them this way and that and murmuring quietly to them while the assistant and Takeshi look on, one utterly amused and the other eager. Squalo puts them down just as carefully and turns to the assistant on duty to begin the art of bargaining. It's clear the store is attempting to get more than the knives are actually worth, and Squalo brazenly calls them on it. The owner and his assistants are shaken, but undeterred. See the fine polish to them, the assistant points out, and its proof of its fine craftsmanship, which makes it worth more.

No you fucking idiot, it doesn't, because that polish is done at the factory, which basically means it's fucking useless in terms of price, Squalo snarls back, all fire and ire beneath his veins now, and he manages to successfully break the assistant and the manager and cut the price down to what it should be. Takeshi pays for the knives and leaves, smiling at his elder brother's completely smug attitude.

**December 20****th**

Its five days until Christmas and the final preparations are going into effect. Squalo and Takeshi are cooped up in the kitchen while their father relaxes. Squalo has drawn his hair back into a bun and is currently staring at the double-layer cake before him, a frosting bag in front of him and several cans of frosting around him. Takeshi works on the second layer, carefully adding the sprinkles their father likes so much before carefully peeling it out of the pan. Together he and Squalo stick it on the first layer, and then Squalo attacks it with the frosting. Takeshi sits back and watches, mesmerized, as his brother makes intricate designs and shapes on the cake without the usage of stencils. It takes almost two hours, but by the time it's done the cake looks positively magnificent and Squalo is grinning from ear to ear. They slip it into the fridge to be eaten later in the month and then head upstairs to take showers before getting ready for bed.

**December 25****th**

Christmas dinner consists of KFC, sushi and the cake Squalo and Takeshi put so much effort into. Among the twelve relatives, it's all quickly devoured, but there are three extra slices of the cake remaining. When the relatives finally ship off, Squalo and Takeshi gather the dishes and take the time to clean up the mess made while their father heads to bed. Squalo bops his younger brother on the head as they put the last pieces of cake away, and wants to know if Takeshi is tired.

Yeah, but if you need help cleaning the kitchen, I can stay up a while longer, Takeshi says, all smiles despite the clear exhaustion. Squalo flicks his forehead and orders him to bed, Takeshi taking the time to argue before his adrenaline finally dies down and he heads down the hall to rest. Squalo spends the rest of the night cleaning and drinking tea, staring up at the sky, his thoughts his own.

**December 31****st**

New Years is a quiet event in the Yamamoto household. Now that Christmas is over, the only thing left to do is relax and let the excitement fade away in the face of the new year. Yamamoto takes his two boys to visit the shrines and give thanks for all they've been given over the years. Squalo stays a bit longer than normal, but when he follows the other two home he's smiling calmly and Takeshi can't help but think that this right here is always his favorite part.

When they get home, Yamamoto makes tea and Takeshi digs out the last pieces of cake, and then they all sit near the training grounds outside in silence, each lost in his own thoughts as they consider the world around them. Once again, Yamamoto is the first to go to bed, leaving his two sons to stay up long into the night, the moon rising up high and illuminating their faces. It is only during this time that Takeshi presses closer, leaning in to inhale his brother's unique scent, and Squalo winds an arm around his brother's shoulders and lets him press close, the expression in his eyes one of utter peace.


End file.
